New Girl (A Melian fanfiction)
by SparklyCupcakeKitten
Summary: Melanie moves From New Jersey to Sacramento California. She is worried people will only know her as one thing. She doesn't think she will make friends... Then she meets Ian. My first fan fiction :) Leave reviews on how i can do this better if you have any suggestions! If you have any Ideas as to what should happen next feel free to tell me :3
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah the blah blah i don't own smosh and stuff just so you guys know :P**

**I know Kalel's name wasn't Kalel at that time but I am going to use it :) Also, I am going to make this take place when they are Sophomores :) **

**Also, this is my first fan fiction so any feedback would be greatly appreciated. This is mainly a Melanie/Ian fanfic, focusing mainly on Mel's point of view and sometimes Ian's, but i will be going into some Kalel/Anthony switching into their POV every once and a while. I am only going to do a little bit for a preview of it and if people read it I will post every chance i get :)**

**Soooooo... Lets do this little test run shall we?**

* * *

**~Melanie's POV~**

After hours of sitting on a plane, my family and I have finally landed in Sacramento California. We just moved from New Jersey and it feels SO good. I feel like i get a new beginning and don't have to be known just as the "art freak". We go to our car and begin our drive to our new home. I just start to think about what the people at my new school will be like. Will they like me? What if they are all really close knit? All thoughts go away as my brother Mike calls out my name.

"MEL!"

"Hm…. Oh sorry…. Just zoning out. Do you need something?"

"Nope, but we are almost to the house. Mom just said another couple of minutes."

I sit in silence, banishing all negative thoughts from my mind, thinking of only how some people MAY be nice... hopefully. And there are the negative thoughts again...

We pull up to the large house, go in, and set up everything. We finish putting our house together over the weekend. School was going to begin in a few weeks, so I had plenty of time to just sit around and enjoy the rest of my summer in silence.

~Beginning of School~

I walk in, trying to have confidence in myself… hoping to make at least one friend. I gather all the items I need from my locker for my first class… Geometry… oh boy, possibly the worst class for the mornings. (well, any class is the worst class for the mornings. In my opinion, school should start at noon and end at 12:30…)

It is coming close to the bell ringing, so I had to rush down the hall to avoid being late, thankfully the class was just down the hall. Somebody seemed to come up with the same idea as me and was running for the class. Just as I am about to walk in somebody crashes into me, making me lose balance and fall. I'm not hurt, thankfully. I look up at the person who ran into me. He had a funny bowl haircut but amazing blue eyes.

"Oh my god are you all right? I didn't mean to run into you I swear!" He says right as the bell rings.

"I'm fine." He gives me his hand to help me up.

"I'm Ian by the way."

"I'm Melanie."

"WELL GET IN THE CLASS!" our new teacher shouts at us. "You're lucky it is the first day and that I am being generous today…" she grumbles

"Sorry Mrs. Cook. It won't happen again." Ian says.

This is my new teacher… the person that would greet me each day for school… yay. Ian helps me pick up my things and we go sit.

"So, for those of you who are new, my name is Mrs. Cook." She says in an unhappy tone. She is an older lady, maybe in her late 40's. She seemed pretty grouchy to me though. "YOU!" She shouts and I look right up, realizing that I have dozed off. "Why are YOU sleeping in my class?! What is your name?!" She asks me in an extremely rude tone.

"Melanie Moat." I say in a simple, respectful tone.

"Any other day I would give you a demerit, but seeing as it's your first day, I will cut you some slack, but don't do it again!" I simply nod at her, making sure it at least looks like I am paying attention to what she is saying. I count the minutes until the bell rings. The second it does, I get up and go to the door and begin to walk out of the class. The Ian boy followed me.

"You know, if that were anyone else, she would have given them a demerit. You are pretty lucky."

"Oh really?"

"So, I am just wondering, do you have anyone you know here? That you can sit with and stuff like that?"

"Nope, I am all on my own."

"Oh, well I can show you around if you want."

That made me smile. Did I just make a friend? "That would be awesome." I reply, trying not to sound too excited about it.

"Okay, so what is your next class?"

I pull out my schedule to see what it is and its… "Biology."

"Really? That's my next class too. Can I see your schedule quick?"

"Uhhhhhh… sure, I guess." I hand him my schedule.

"Oh wow! We have all our classes together except some art classes. So I guess you're an art freak huh?" My face must be doing something I don't realize it is because he immediately says "I'm sorry. Maybe that wasn't the right way of putting it?"

"Maybe not…"

~Lunch ~

"Okay, Mel," He says while walking me over to a table to wait for his friends to come. "So this is where me and my other friends Anthony and Kalel sit. You can join us today if you want to."

"Sure. It's worth a go I guess."

"Ian! Whoa, there's an unfamiliar face! Hey, I'm Anthony."

"I'm Melanie, or Mel for short." A girl walks up behind him and stares at me for a second. I simply wave and say "Hey, I'm Melanie."

"Oh! I think I've seen you in the halls today. Well, welcome. I'm Kalel. It's super great to meet you!"

We sat around during lunch and just talked and they helped me get to know them. It was really nice and I felt super accepted.

The rest of my day went on as it did in the morning… slowly. Before I leave I say goodbye to Ian, Anthony, and Kalel and get in my mom's car.

Our ride home is silent. When we get home I run into my room and just sketch and paint the rest of the night. (Hey I may as well cherish the nights I have no homework right?) I do all my night time routine and get to bed. I'm actually excited to go to school tomorrow. Those are some words I never thought I would even think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so I am going to continue this. Okay so i want to make another thing clear quickly though :P I know they aren't all the same age, but think about it this way. It would be really weird for a 14 year old Kalel and Melanie hanging out with 16 year old Ian and Anthony. yeah that is all.**

**Once again, I don't own smosh or anything associated with them :P**

* * *

**~Ian's POV~**

**~The same night~**

After school, after saying our goodbye's to Melanie and Kalel, Anthony and I go to my house and play video games. No homework=video games. After playing some, we eat some dinner. During dinner, I sit thinking about the second i bumped into her. I couldn't really be getting a crush (to put it into elementary terms) on someone after knowing them for a day, could I? My mind is all over the place. I don't know what to think right now.

"HELLO! EARTH TO IAN!" Anthony yells quietly, forcing me to come back to reality.

"Sorry... just thinking..." I reply in a whisper.

"Dude, what's up? I think I know you well enough to know when something is wrong..."

"It's nothing." I snap.

"Okay... fine... Tell me how you met Melanie this morning though."

"Hahaha, well, it is actually kinda funny. I was almost late to Geometry, and you know Mrs. Cook can be a total bitch most of the time, so I didn't want to be late. So instead of just speed walking from my locker I just bolted to her class. Well, Melanie had the same idea and we ran into each right before I had the chance to turn into the class. I was sooo embarrassed. But that isn't all. Right as I introduced myself to her, Mrs. Cook bitched at us to get in the class and that 'You're lucky it is the first day and that I am being generous today…'" I say, mocking Mrs. Cook's voice.

"Dang, what happened next?"

"Well, I helped her up and we both walked into class. Then Melanie fell asleep, and you know how much of a mistake that is in Mrs. Cook's class-"

"What did Mrs. Cook do? She isn't very patient when it comes to people sleeping in her class."

"She asked her what her name was, because clearly Mel is a new student and she didn't know her. But then Cook said 'Any other day I would give you a demerit, but seeing as it's your first day, I will cut you some slack, but don't do it again!'"

"WHAT?! My first day I zoned out a little and she practically ripped my head off!"

"I KNOW! I don't know why, but Cook always does that for the girls. It's really annoying and she is always saying 'I treat all students fairly' blah blah blah..."

We continue talking until Anthony's dad comes to get him. We say goodbye at roughly 9 o'clock. I go to bed, because for some reason I am probably the most tired person in the world...

* * *

**~Melanie's POV~**

**~The Next Morning~**

I get up and decide that I want to do something crazy with my make up. I put on a glittery gold eyeshadow and do a cat eye for my eyeliner. Perfect amount of drama. I gather my things and get into my mother's car, but my dad tells me he is driving me today.

"I want to make sure no boys are eyeing up my little girl." He says with a smile.

"Daaaaad!" I say in my whiny tone. I do this whenever he tries to embarrass me. I punch him lightly on the shoulder as Mike gets in the car.

"So, Mel, I saw you hanging out with some boy in the halls yesterday." He says in his most evil tone because he knows how my dad will react.

"What? Who is he?" My father asks.

"Just a friend. He accidentally ran into me, but it was fine... dad, really... don't worry about it."

"Fine..." I can tell my dad is pretty irritated now. I don't know why. He should be glad I am actually making friends.

The rest of the ride is silent, which isn't a very long ride because school is only about 7 minutes away from my house.

I get out, wave goodbye to my dad, and rush into the school. Yeah i'm early by about ten minutes, but i want to see if Ian is there. I know it is pretty ridiculous, but I think I am starting to like him... like "like like" him. Is that weird after only meeting him yesterday? Probably... but I don't care.

"Hey Kalel!" I yell when i see her by her locker.

She waves to me and says "Hey Mel, so, how do you like the school so far?"

"It's pretty good. Now that I actually have friends it is pretty nice. I was a loner at my old school. People called me the "art freak" so this is... different... in a good way of course!" I say with a smile.

"Hehe, I'll see you later!"

"Yeah bye! Oh, wait Kalel, where is Ian's locker?"

"Hehe, ask him yourself, he is right behind you." She says evily, I am guessing it is because Ian was motioning for her to stay quiet.

I turn around and see him standing only a few inches away. We both awkwardly take a step back.

Breaking the silence Ian says, "So, did you like your first day?"

"Yeah it was great." I say with a smile.

"Awesome. I'm glad. Ready to go to class?"

~Lunch~

"So, Ian, they actually give homework on the second day of school here?!"

"Yeah, isn't that normal?"

"No. In Jersey they waited at least three days. Kinda to let the students get used to the schedule and get prepared you know?" [1]

"That. Is. Un. Fair. Last year one teacher gave us homework on the first day! And Jersey kids get none at all for at least the first three days? BULL SHI-"

"HECOX! WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" Cook cuts in before he can finish the word. The really odd thing about this is she is all the way on the other side of the room.

"Oh my god... that woman is nuts..." I say

"Haha tell me about it."

Anthony walks over to us.

"Hey Anthony, where's Kal?" Ian asks.

"Probably in the bathroom or something. I'll go check." I say. I get up and run over to the bathroom. Inside i hear sobbing. "Kalel?"

* * *

**1. Okay guys, i know this probably isn't true, but i wanted to make conversation between them and that was all i could think of :P**

**Haha i don't want to make this part to long so i will finish this part here. I will post another one tonight probably though.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Posted on the same night as chapter two hehe. i just couldn't wait to write it :P**

* * *

**~Melanie's POV~**

"Kalel?"

"Go away!" It's Kalel. I can hear her voice even through the sobs.

"Please come out and talk to me. I want to help in any way I can and the only way I can help at all is if you come out." She walks out of the stall and comes over to me. "Okay, what's wrong?"

"I don't think you would really understand this, but I'll tell you anyway... So... I.. uhhh.. i don't know how to tell you this.. I will just come out with it right now. I've like Anthony... I've liked him from the second I saw him."

"Awww... I'm sorry, but I still don't see how this could make you cry at all." I feel so bad for not understanding her point of view.

"I saw him kissing another girl in the hall... well... it was hardly considered kissing... more like making out. but the thing is i don't even know the girl. I saw her face as she walked away, but she wasn't someone i noticed really."

"Oh... Kalel... I'm so sorry." I did my best to comfort her. I have never had a situation like this in my life so I don't know how to help a friend through it.

* * *

**~Kalel's POV~**

**_Flashback~_**

_I walk over to Anthony's locker. It is our usual spot to meet up right before lunch. Usually Ian would meet us there as well, but since Mel is here now, they are just going to rush into the room and get a table for us considering that they are closer than we are to the cafeteria. _

_I keep walking until There. But I'm not met with Anthony's face smiling back at me. All I can see is Anthony sucking off another girl's face. (well, of course not literally... but you know what i mean.) I run. That is my first instinct. Run away from this. Tears are filling my eyes making it hard for me to see. The only thought i can think is going over and over and over again in my head. "If only he knew how i really feel about him..."_

"That is how everything went down Mel. Do you get it now?" I snap. I don't mean to, but what else can i do about it? I feel like my heart has just been ripped out of my chest.

"Yeah. I get it... I am so sorry. I wish there was something I could do. I can punch the girl if you want. Just point her out and-"

"No. I will just smile and pretend like nothing is wrong for now."

"Okay. Let's get you cleaned up. Your Eyeliner looks ridiculous." Mel laughs, causing a smile to go across my face. Then i start laughing. She helps me cover up my read face and puffy eyes. She is AMAZING with makeup. I mean it. It practically obeys her every command. When i try to cover up red on my face, all that happens to me is I look like i got an awful tan...

* * *

**~Melanie's POV~**

****I help her clean up her face, covering all redness and puffyness i can with concealer and some foundation. It was pretty easy for me though. I helped her fix her eyeliner and we go back to the lunch table.

"Hey guys. I found her." I call.

"Awesome!" Both the boys yell simultaneously.

* * *

**~ART CLASS~**

We are starting some painting today. All i can think is "YES" this is my time to shine. The teacher, Mr. Lockard, wants us to paint something, just show him where we are at with it. He said we had until ten minutes before class ended to paint whatever we could. I asked if i could use a reference photo and he said that i could (let's face it... most great painters need a reference photo.) as long as it wasn't something already painted.

I pull out my camera which has a few pictures of myself on it. I flip through the photos until i find one that i am satisfied with. I start going. the time flies and I am done about fifteen minutes before the end of class. This is easy for me. I got creative, using different colors for everything, throwing in pinks and blues and greens where I knew they didn't belong.

"Times up class, brushes down." He begins to walk around the room. I am in the back so it takes a while for him to come to me. "This is too simple. Did it really take you this long to paint a stick figure?"

"Uhh.. no, but I joined this class so i could learn to be a great painter."

"Well next time throw in a little effort at least." I can tell he is going to be a touch critic. He walks to the girl in front of me and tells her it could have been better. She painted a tree. Pretty simple stuff, but hey, who am I to judge her work? He comes over to me and begins to look at it. Scanning every inch of it with his eyes, finally saying "not bad miss..."

"Moat."

"Excellent work miss Moat." He picks up my painting and shows the class. "This is art. Have you painted before?"

"Uhhh, yeah my whole life basically."

"I see, well great work, keep it up."

"I will" I say with a smile. Most people got either a okay or bad. Did he really think my work was great?

* * *

~**Anthony's POV~**

**~After School~**

"See you tomorrow Ian."

"Yeah man, I may be calling for some homework help tonight though."

"That will be fine."

"Sweet talk to you later then."

**_Flashback To the First Day~ _**

_"Hey." Someone says to me while tapping my shoulder. It is Jessica. She is one of the most popular girls in school... What could she want with me?_

_"uhhh Hi? Do you need something."_

_"Hehe. No silly. I just wanted to say Hi. Listen. I've liked you for a while now... I was just so afraid of being rejected... My friends pressured me into doing this though. That is all now. I will go. See you arou-"_

_"How would you know if you like me?" I interrupted her. "You haven't said anything to me before this."_

_"I hear what people say about you. My friends point you out in the hall and you always have a huge smile on your face."_

_"oh.."_

_"Well, bye! I just had to get that out of my system! Thanks fo-" Once again I interrupted her, only this time with a kiss. I pulled away and she looked up at me in amazement. "So are we, like, dating now or something?"_

"I guess you could say that, Jess. I have to get to class. Here is my number! Call me sometime!"

~**Back to the Present~**

I have to tell Ian. I have to. I have no choice. He is my best friend. I should tell Kalel too, but that can wait. I HAVE to tell Ian. No if's, and's or but's about it.

The phone call I had been waiting for had come. "Ian, I need to tell you something."

"Okay man calm down!"


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own smosh or anyone associated to them and all that jazz :P**

**Yeah... these next chapters i don't know what to do about :P so i am just going to go with the flow :P**

* * *

**~Anthony's POV~**

****I told him everything. About the random girl that just became my girlfriend. I told him the questions i had about HER wanting to date me.

"Not trying to rain on your parade man, but what would the most popular girl in our school want to date you for?"

"I don't know. She said she has liked me for quite some time."

"That is crazy. Dude, I'm sorry, I have to go... my mom needs the phone for a while. Do you want me to call you back when i can?"

"No there isn't really a point in you calling me back tonight. Unless you have homework questions of course."

"I knew there was a reason i called you... I will have to call you back. I need help with Biology."

Ian calls back in a few minutes, asks his questions and goes, leaving me to myself and to think about my new girlfriend.

* * *

**~Melanie's POV~**

**~One Month Later During Lunch~**

Me and Ian have gotten closer, sadly though with that, Kalel is more alone because Anthony is also getting A LOT closer with his new girlfriend Jess. She is now sitting with us at lunch, so we (everyone NOT including Jess who seems to hate Kalel for some reason. Who knows why... Kalel is the nicest person I know.) include Kalel of course, even though we are becoming closer doesn't mean we leave our friend alone.

"So, Anthony, are you going to the dance?" Jess asks, playing with her blonde hair.

"Well, yeah. I just assumed we were going together."

"NO SILLY! You need to ask me! In a romantic way!"

"Well I just assumed tha-"

"Shhhh ask me in a romantic way Ant." She says while interrupting him, then realizing the rest of the table went silent as she was speaking. "Uhhh, Are you three going to the dance as well?"

"I don't know. I mean it is still a month away and I still have plenty of time and stuff... Why rush the planning?" I say. I know Kalel will probably not go if I don't go though, so I probably will go with her unless she gets a date.

"Because then you can get the first picks of the dresses!"

"Well, yeah, but Jess, I don't see the point... Odds are I will be just fine finding a dress.."

"Well, when all the good dresses are gone I will be the first to laugh at you." She retorts.

Ian comes over and whispers in my ear, "She is a bitch... but apparently she makes Anthony happy..." I nod at him with a sickened look on my face. Kalel taps me and I tell her what he said and she agrees one hundred percent with the first part... We all hate Jess. We want nothing to do with her, but as long as Anthony is with her we are going to put up with her.

* * *

**~End of the Day~**

Ian comes running up to me with a worried look on his face. "Mel, you won't believe what I just saw!"

"OOOOH gossip." I joke.

"Serious. I saw Jess making out with some other guy..."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! Dude, we have to tell Anthon-"

"I don't know if we should. Mel, he told me she makes him so happy... I couldn't be the one to ruin this for him..."

"Hmmmm... maybe she is just using him though? If we told him that then he would have to listen! I mean, you are his BEST friend. He would listen to you right?"

"I don't know... It is worth a try."

* * *

**~Ian's POV~**

Oh Melanie... full of wonderful Ideas. She is in on it though. She will be next to me the entire time. No matter what happens she will be there right next to me. It's worth a try.

I take her to his locker and wait for him there. He is probably held back for something. The nervousness really hits when I see him walk over to us. Mel clearly sees me clench up and puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Hey man! What's up?" Anthony yells.

"I need to talk to you about Jess."

"Oh... uhhhh.. Okay... I guess..."

"I saw her making out with another guy in the hall."

"Ian, I know you may be jealous that I am dating the most popular girl in school, but do you really need to make up such ridiculous stories?"

"IT'S TRUE!"

"Dude... really... I can't believe you would stoop so low. And why is Mel here? Why did you bring her into this?"

"He asked for my help. Anthony, she seems kinda fishy. I don't trust her. I feel like she is just using you."

"Really you guys? I can't believe you would do this." He packs up his backpack and walks away.

I slump down on a random locker. My best friend doesn't believe me when I tell him that his girlfriend was swapping spit with another boy...

"Ian, we just have to find some proof of it... I am sure someone else saw it."

"Nope, and even if someone did, I can guarantee Ant wouldn't believe. I know he won't... If he doesn't believe me, Mel, I know he won't believe random people..."

"I guess you're right..." She has a really sad look on her face and she sits next to me. "You wanna go hang out? Get some food or something?" She asks.

"Uhhh sure. I guess we can do that. It will be good to get my mind off of everything."

So that is exactly what we do. We go get some food, then we go randomly hang out around the mall. Our parents were pretty awesome, considering we didn't plan this until 5 minutes after school ended. We go to a few different stores, but mainly just people watched. It is the most hilarious thing when you see some random people sitting there making out, or in a "cool" outfit when really it makes them stand out in the most ridiculous way.

"What do you want to do now?" Mel asks.

"Uhhhhh... hmmm... Want to look at homecoming dresses? I know you said it was a while away, but it might be nice to look."

"We can if you want to... but won't you get bored with shopping? That is what most boys do isn't it?"

"Yeah, but what else do we have to do? It is only 6 o'clock and I don't really want to go home."

"Same." She grabs my hand and I am being dragged Into a few stores.

* * *

**~Mel's POV~**

I grab his hand. I wanted him to make the first move, but it seems like the appropriate time, so I go for it. Whatever if he pulls away. It just shows that I am thinking he likes me when he really doesn't. It's fine. But the thing is... He didn't pull away. Maybe he didn't want to be rude. Whatever the reason, I don't care. I am holding his hand. Sure it seems childish that I am so excited about holding his hand, but I don't care.

"Okay, what about this one?" He asks pulling out a pink feathery thing.

"Do you really want me to look like a flamingo?" I laugh.

"Okay... This one?" He asks holding out a mint colored dress that has a chocolate brown sash that goes across the waist and stops just above the knee.

"I can handle that one. I will try it on."

"YES! I WIN!" He shouts, making some people look at him awkwardly.

"Haha oh shut up Ian." I go over to the dressing room, put on the dress and hate it.

"NOPE!" I yell out. This was going to be a long night. "Hey, Ian, do me a favor."

"Anything. What do you need child?!" He says in a funny, terrible British accent.

"Get me the pink feather dress."

"YES!"

I put on the dress and I come out laughing so hard. He was looking away to get the "full effect", as he put it. "You can look now good sir." He looks up and bursts into laughter. "This is something I could see Jess wearing to the dance."

"Oh. My. God. PLEASE LET HER WEAR IT! It would be the most hilarious thing ever!"

I put on a few more dresses and by the time we finish it is about 8. "Haha, Ian I should call my parents. I probably have to get going soon anyways."

"Yeah, I still have some homework I need to do so I should go too."

We part waving goodbye.

* * *

**Oooooooh that was fun :P **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own smosh (Clearly... I'm not awesome enough to own them :P)**

**Okay, so the last part a little bit of interesting stuff happened :3 I will carry on, going into Kalel's POV of it for like a paragraph though. My creative juices fail when it comes to her part right now... :/ Sorry for you Kalel lovers out there :/ I will probably begin to write a Kalanthony Fan fic soon though :3**

* * *

**~Mel's POV~**

I wake up and I'm... sick... bleck... I hate being sick. I won't get to see anyone today... URGH!

"Mom..." I call down to her.

"Yes sweetie?"

"I am sick."

"Let me come take your temperature Mel!"

"Fine... But I feel like I am going to throw up and my throat is killilng me!"

"Just to be sure though dear!"

She comes up, takes my temp and I'm at 100° for my temp... perfect. That means no school for sure.

I sit, sleep, sip soup, watch tv and movies waiting for the rest of my day to pass fast. I get a phone call the second an episode of my show finishes. It's Ian. How? It is only noon, which means it is lunch. I answer though.

"Hello?"

"Where are you today Mel?" He asks in a worried voice.

"I'm fine. Just sick. My temperature is pretty high."

"Aww that sucks. Does baby Melly need me to come take care of her?" He asks in a teasing baby voice.

"Hehe no. But if you could do you think you could bring my homework over?"

"Yeah, that is no problem."

"What are you doing on your phone anyways?"

"Oh, I'm in the bath room."

"You sneaky bastard!"

"Oh I know. It is the school fault though... .They should assume some students would do this."

"Oh yeah... totally the schools fault..." In the background i hear Anthony talk loud and clear.

"Ooooh Ian on the phone with Melanie. Couldn't last the day without her could you?" I heard Ian say something else, but didn't make out the words perfectly, but he probably said something along the lines of "Shut the fuck up."

"Come on man, let's go eat! You can go see her after school or something!"

"Mel, I have to go, Anthony is pretty much dragging me out now."

"Hahahaha, Alrighty! See you later then!"

"Bye!"

He hangs up. Then I realize something... I could be painting... so clearly I get up and go paint for a while. When I'm done i have an awesome painting of a Yoshi with some eggs following behind him. [1]

The day comes to an end (well... the school day at least...) and my doorbell rings. I hear some footsteps come up the stairs and assume it is Ian. He knocks on my door.

"Sorry, I don't want any!"

"haha very funny Mel." He says sarcastically. "Here is all your homework."

"Oooh Goody... I love Geometry..."

"I can help you with it. It isn't that hard. This was one of our easier lessons."

"Oh well if it is easy I won't need help." After I say this we sit there in an awkward silence for about a minute.

"Hey, Mel, can I ask you something."

"Yeah, anything your little heart desires."

"There is this girl. I really, really like her. I don't know how to tell her though..."

"I would say just tell her how you feel about her. Just come out with it. The worst that can happen is she friend-zone's you."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks."

I felt my heart die a little bit. He likes someone else. I knew I was stupid for thinking anything could happen between him and me.

"I have to go. See you tomorrow." He says and bolts out the door before i have the chance to say goodbye.

~**The Next Morning~**

"Heyy! You're back!" Kalel says excitedly.

"Yeah, I had a pretty bad fever yesterday I guess."

"Yeah that sucks." We continue small talk, then I go to my locker.

"Hey, are you Melanie?" Who is this kid? He has blonde greasy hair, thick rimmed glasses, braces, and I don't say this to be mean, but a lot of zits on his face.

"uhhhhh... Yeah... Who are you exactly."

"Oh, I'm Rubin."

"Uhhh... Okay... what do you need?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me next month." He says, stepping a little closer to me.

Pushing him back a little I say "I'm sorry... But no.. I am hoping someone else will ask me."

"But... Jess tol-"

"WHAT did Jess tell you exactly?!"

"She told me you had wanted me to ask you to the dance. I just figured she was telling the truth. But are you sure? It would be so fun I can guarantee it!"

"NO! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" I push him away from me and go to find Jess. Lucky for me... Anthony is there... Rubin came up behind me trying to hug me from behind and I practically punch him away, but i control myself and gently push him off of me. Ian comes up from behind us and is by my side. "JESS! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!?"

"Why, Melanie, I don't know what you mean." She says while playing with her hair.

"Why would you tell Rubin that I wanted to go to the Dance with him?!"

"I don't like such accusations thrown my way Melanie. Anthony, baby, You won't let her talk to me that way will you?"

"Mel, why are you making this up?" Anthony says... She has him wrapped around her finger.

"Really Anthony? I thought we were friends, but you are taking this bitch's side?" Jess slaps me. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

Kalel runs over to us. "Jess, that was uncalled for."

"Well Kalel, in her defense, Mel, did call her a bitch just now." Anthony says.

"Dude, that is absolutely no reason to take it out in a fight. What the hell is wrong with you?" Ian says.

"Nothing is wrong with me... Something is wrong with you when you are taking Melanie's side when she started all of this."

"uhhhh Can I say something?" Rubin says

"NO!" Both boys say at the same time. I am still on the ground rubbing my face which is getting more red by the second.

"Dude, you've changed ever since you've been dating Jess. I don't like the new you..."

"WHAT?! I haven't changed at all! I don't know what you are talking about."

"you are taking sides with a bitch... simple as that. You would never, ever let someone get away with punching a friend." I say.

"Call me a bitch one. More. Time. See where it gets you."

"Here I will spell it out for you. B-I-T-C-" Before I can finish she is on top of me throwing punches to the side of my face. I can feel a lump rising already.

"GET OFF OF HER JESS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I feel Kalel try to pull her off. Ian and Anthony are stunned, unable to process what is going on. Ian snaps out of it and throws Jess off of me. My face is bleeding out of a few places, one being my nose. Darkness begins to take over and all I hear is Ian trying to calm me down. I'm out.

* * *

**1- ooooh that is actually a painting Melanie made for Ian and Anthony if you didn't know :3**

**Well hope you guys liked it! My brain just told me to do it so i wrote it down :P **


	6. Chapter 6

**I am just on a role tonight I guess, but I want to put up a few different parts in different times of the same night :3**

* * *

**~Ian's POV~**

An ambulance takes Mel and we are all forced to go to class. I call my mom to have her come get me to the hospital though, so I am going to the hospital to be with her. Jess was taken to the principle.

"What is wrong with you? Why didn't you pull her off sooner!?" Anthony yells.

"DO NOT ACT LIKE THIS IS MY FAULT! You could have told Jess to calm down! HEY RUBIN!"

"uhhhh yeah...?"

"What were you going to say?"

"That Jess actually did tell me Melanie was interested..."

"See Anthony? Is your girlfriend still little miss perfect?"

"... Dude..." Anthony says.

"Save it... My mom is here...

On my and my mothers ride to the hospital she asks what happened. I tell her everything. She sighs.

"Anthony has got a lot of trouble with that girl..."

"I know mom! What is compelling him to date her!?"

"I think you would get it if you thought hard enough. I will give you a while and if you don't get it I will tell you."

We get to the hospital and I ask for Melanie's room. Just as Mel's mom walks over to us.

"Come on in guys..."

We go in and my mom says "I have to go run some errands. Will he be okay here with you?"

"Just fine. I know these two are good friends so i just assumed he would come over."

I rush in and see her lying on a bed with her eyes open.

"MEL!" I run over to her "Are you all right?"

"What happened exactly? Sorry kinda groggy in the memory department..."

"Jess was beating the shit out of you..."

"Oh yep... I remember now." Then i see her frown more. "Anthony's a dick..."

"I know... We need them to break up or something Mel..."

"I know. I have to show you some texts I got though. Can you grab my phone?" I hand it to her. " Read these."

"They are all from Jess's ex boyfriend Ryder." She nods. The texts all read things revealing things about Jess. "_I know why Jess is dating Anthony... She wants to get back at me for dumping her... If Anthony doesn't believe you then i can come talk to him for you or something. I just want her to see that she doesn't run everything..." _"Oh. My. God."

"Keep going... There are more Ian."

"_She keeps texting me. saying how 'Ryder! We should get together sometime ;)' and 'Baby I MISS YOU SOOO MUCH! I'mmm sooo want the d right now ;)' and so on..." _

"Mel, this is exactly what we needed. We can finally do it!"

"I know," she says with a smile. "Anthony is going to feel like such an ass though."

"To be honest Mel, I don't really care after what happened today."

"Me either."

She gets to leave later tonight, but since she is so tired, she is going to sleep until then. I leave and worry all night about her... My plan for the day was ruined all because of some fight that Jess started...

* * *

**~Mel's POV~**

**~NEXT DAY~**

"Hey Mel!" Ian says, running up to me.

"Hey, how was your night?"

"Fine, are you okay?"

"Yeah, one hundred percent good."

"Hey... so the conversation we had... in your room about the girl I like... uhhh can I tell you one more thing about it?"

"Ian, you should know you can tell me anything!"

"Okay... This is harder than I thought... I've liked you... pretty much since the second I bumped into you." I feel my cheeks get red. "I wanted to date you, but I thought you put me in the friend-zone an-"

"Ian, you don't know how long I have been waiting for you to say this."

"Really?"

"Of course silly! It isn't really that hard to tell when a girl likes a boy is it?"

"It is a lot harder than you think. Trust me on that..."

I leaned up and pecked him on the lips. "Let's go to class."

~**LATER THAT WEEK~**

This is it... the week Ian and I get Anthony to break up with Jess. But we can't do this alone. We need help. We get Ryder to come. Kalel too.

We tell Anthony to meet us to get Frozen Yogurt. He shows up, of course. We haven't really talked to him since Jess punched me.

"Who is this guy?" Ant asks.

"This isn't a normal meeting Anthony... There is purpose behind it..." I say.

"Okay, lets get this going then I am going to meet Jess in a half an hour so we need to wrap this up fast."

"It's about Jess." Ryder butts in and says.

"Okay, go ahead. I won't fight this. I will listen to what you have to say... I probably won't listen you know though right?"

"Well, It is worth a try Anthony... You're my best friend, but I can't stand her. Just hear us out."

Ryder hands Anthony his phone. Anthony reads over all the text messages. Reading the graphic texts (Or sexts I guess you would call them). Even a few pictures...

Anthony put the phone on the table.. face practically white.

"These are all real?" He asks.

"One hundred Percent real... I'm sorry man, she was always just trying to make you jealous..." Ryder says.

"Anthony I'm so sorry." Kalel says.

"So how are we going to handle this?" Anthony asks us.

"We show her who is boss right now. Show her she doesn't control you. So far, you have played all your cards wrong. When you stood there and let her punch Melanie.. big mistake, that was about the point in the relationship she thinks she has all control in.

Anthony picks up his phone and dials Jess's number

"Hey, Jess?"

* * *

**I hate to end it here, but i have to now... i need sleep :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ooooh what will happen?! I don't even know right now... I am just going to do what comes to mind... lol**

* * *

**~Anthony's POV~**

"Hey babe. What's up?" She asks me. She sounds so innocent... What if those texts are made up? I really don't know what to think anymore... I put my phone on speaker though so they can all hear.

"Not much. How are you?"

"Great, so are you going to be here soon because-"

"I'm breaking up with you." I cut in.

"What? Is this some kind of joke?"

"Would I really joke about this?"

"Why are YOU breaking up with me?"

"I like someone else. But there are more reasons."

"Who do you like? and what other reasons could there be? I have been perfect to you."

"Well, first you did punch one of my best friends."

"She started the fight..."

"No, Rubin told me and Ian exactly what happened."

"So what? I was just having some fun."

"Then proceeded to punch Melanie..."

"She called me a bitch."

"Well, you kinda deserved it Jess... Second you've been lying to me... about multiple things."

"Oh like what?"

"hmmm well the fact you said you never told Rubin Mel likes him and wanted to go to the dance with him but in fact you did do those things..."

"Okay, I won't deny that one. What else."

"Those texts you've been sending Ryder." She is silent for about a minute.

"I don't know what you are talking about Ant."

"Hey Jess." Ryder says.

"You are hanging out with MY ex Anthony?"

"Yep... he showed me every single text you sent him about how you want to get back together with him and were only using me to get him back."

More silence.

"People don't break up with me... I break up with them."

"Hmmm... well, sorry. I guess that was just ruined because I am breaking up with you." I hang up the phone.

I sigh... Ian puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Dude, I know its hard to hear your girlfriend is using you... It'll get better." I hear a car horn. We all have our driver's licenses... but no car... so our parents still drive us all around. "That's for me and Mel! See you guys tomorrow at school!" Mel and Ian have been hanging out a lot... A lot more than when they used to... I wonder what they aren't telling me...

"I have to go too." Ryder says.

It's just me and Kalel...

"Anthony..." she whispers.

"Yeah, Kalel?"

"When you were on the phone with her... you said something that really got my attention..."

"What was it?"

"I was wondering when you- never mind actually."

"Kalel..." I lean a little closer to her and kiss her. When I pull away from her, her face is red.

"I was going to ask about when you said you liked someone else..."

"It is true Kalel... I like you. I just didn't want to break up with Jess for no reason..." A car honks. It is my mom. "I have to go. See you at school tomorrow?" She nods and i run out to my mom's car.

* * *

**~Kalel's POV~**

He kissed me. He actually kissed ME! I was taken by surprise when he did it. Do people really get over their ex girlfriends so fast? Maybe it was just him. Whatever I don't really care. He kissed me. My mom comes to get me and I go home. I don't call Mel though. It can wait for Lunch tomorrow I guess.

* * *

~**Mel's POV~**

**~Shortly after leaving~**

We go over to Ian's house to have a movie night. It is mostly just cuddling though. We put on Star wars **(I don't own Star wars... :P) **and start to watch it.

"How do you think Anthony is taking it?" Ian asks me.

"Hopefully well. How would you be doing if you found out that your girlfriend was using you?"

"Like shit... absolute shit..."

"Yeah, see, so we can only hope that Anthony is doing okay." Ian's phone rings.

"Haha speak of the devil." He answers the phone and sits and talks to Anthony for a while and I just sit and watch the movie...

* * *

**~Ian's POV~**

I pick up my phone and Anthony automatically starts being all frazzled about something. He is talking way to fast for me to understand anything.

"Dude, slow it down. I can't understand a single thing you just said." I hear Mel giggle. I look at her and roll my eyes.

"Okay... How about this... I. Kissed. Kalel. That about sums up what I said before..." Anthony says.

"Oh! Dude that is great! Kalel is awesome. You guys should totally date."

"That isn't the problem. Isn't this too soon? and I just leaned in and kissed her. She didn't say anything about liking me or anything like that!"

"Well... Did she complain after?"

"uhhh No? I don't remember exactly, but I don't think she did."

"Then there is no problem. If she didn't like you she would have told you no. She would have said something Anthony."

"Okay... I'm kinda calmed down now. I have to go do some homework now. See you tomorrow."

"Yep. Bye!"

"What was that about?''

"Anthony kissed Kalel."

"Really?! Hmmm that answers our question about how he was doing I guess."

"Somewhat..."

"Somewhat? What is wrong with him? Kalel is PERFECT. They would be adorable together."

"That's what I said. But I wouldn't say she is the perfect girl Mel."

"And why is that?"

"Because you're the perfect girl."

"Shut up." She says while giggling and hitting me with a pillow.

"Ooooh now you're gonna get it." I say with an angry tone. She looks at me in confusion. I put my hands up and start to tickle her. "You better say you are sorry Melly!"

"NE-VER!" She says in between laughs. I tickle her for another ten seconds before she says "I QUIT! I QUIT! I'm sorry!"

"That wasn't that hard was it?"

"It was the most difficult thing I have had to do."

The door bell rings. "Awww man... that's probably your mom isn't it?"

"Yeah... I will go get it..."

My mom walks in to get the door. "Just sit down Mel, I can get it."

"Uhhh okay?" She says in confusion.

Her mom walks in the door and says "Kids, we need to talk."

* * *

**Ohhhhhhh what are they going to talk about?! **


	8. Chapter 8

**~Mel's POV~**

"Uhhhhh... Okay, I guess."

"uhhh mom?" Ian asks.

"It is important, guys trust us." Ian's mom says.

"We need to talk about how close you have been getting. You have been together so much... and we want to make sure you aren't making any mista-" My mother said

"Oh. My. God. Mom, I'm a virgin... we're fine... We haven't had sex..."

"Yeah... It's way too soon in the relationship anyways... we have hardly been dating for a week..." Ian says

"Guys, we get it... but we want you to be safe if you ever do..." My mom says.

"That is kinda a given... I don't think we would be stupid enough to do anything without protection." I feel my face get more and more red. "Mom... This is embarrassing... can we go now?"

"Fine. You and I can continue this conversation in the car."

"Bye Ian..." I am so embarrassed that words can't even describe it. Whatever though. I pecked Ian on the lips and left with my mom.

"Bye Mel. See you tomorrow..." I can tell things won't really be the same for a while... Why do parents have to be so awkward?

My mother and I walk out to the car. "Mom... Really? Do you do these things to embarrass me?"

"Mel, It is an important conversation to have..."

"I know, but you could talk about it with me privately instead of doing it in front of my boyfriend, who I have only been dating for a week... It is ridiculous..."

"Okay, lets continue the conversation..." She talks and talks until we walk in the house. I go up to my room and lay and scream into my pillow... Why does she have to do these things to me?

* * *

**~The next week~**

The whole "the talk" situation was awkward, but me and Ian talked about it and just blew it off like it never happened. Now we just had one more thing to do... tell Ant and Kalel we were dating. We were going to tell them sooner, but the whole Jess and Anthony situation made that difficult.

During lunch we are telling them. I get more and more nervous as lunch is coming. When it is lunch time I rush to the table with Ian.  
We aren't sure how to go about it.

I kinda start to panic when I see them walk up. "Hey guys." I say "Wha-"

"We need to tell you and Ian something."

"Uhhh... we kinda have to tell you something too. Same time?"

"Sure I guess."

We all say at the same time "We're dating."

"Whoa..." Ian says.

"How long have you been dating and haven't told us?" Anthony asks.

"Roughly a week..."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner? We are happy for you guys!"

"We wanted to wait for the perfect time."

"We have only been dating for the weekend..." Kalel says.

"Well, now that that is all out, I feel better now."

The rest of the lunch passes as it would before we were dating.

* * *

**~Three weeks before the dance~**

"Okay, we come out of the dressing room at the same time. Sound fair?" Kalel says. We are shopping for our dresses.

"Seems pretty fair. Okay then... 1...2...3!" We both step out of the dressing rooms. "Kal! You look so pretty in it!" It is a deep purple dress that flows down to her knees and has small amounts of glitter in it."

"I like yours too!"

"I don't like it much... this is the one I tried on when Ian and I came here. He chose it and thought he would win. hehe. he lost." I say smiling.

"Okay let's try on some more."

I put on my dress. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah. 1...2...3!"

We both step out. I really really like this dress.

"I liked the other one on you more." We decided to be honest, so I'm not going to lie.

"Yeah, me too. Okay, Mel, I LOVE this dress on you!" It has a plain navy blue top and then a flower gemstone belt and a sparkly bottom that stops about mid-thigh.

"I'm buying it. I love this one too much. I can't let it go."

"Yeah, I am going to buy the first dress i put on."

"Great! We are done then!" Perfect, I have my dress.

We check out of the store and I drive us home ( I am borrowing my mom's car... Hopefully they will get me one soon though). We are hanging out this weekend to decide what to do for homecoming. We decide to do all the planning for it. Where to eat, where to take pictures, etc.

"Well, we could eat somewhere fancy I guess."

"Olive Garden?"

"Well, we should probably make reservations for it then because that place fills up fast!"

We call and make the reservations. As for pictures we decide to just do them in one of our back yards. Done. easy peasy.

* * *

**~Monday before the Dance~**

I arrive at school in the morning. I wonder where Ian is. He is usually by my locker waiting for me. Weird. I put in my combination, open my locker, and see about 200 sticky notes that say "Will you go to the Dance with me?" on them. Ian comes out from around the corner.

"So, what do you say? Will you go to the dance with me?"

"Most definitely my kind sir." He leans his face down and kisses me.

"Sweet. Let's get to class."

"Babe, I love the idea, but when am I going to get the chance to clean these up?"

"I'll do it sometime in the morning if you want me to."

"Hehe okay, I will come tomorrow a little earlier and help too. Two more question. How did you get into my locker and how many sticky notes did you use?"

"I got Kalel to get in for me, and I used about 300 Sticky Notes."

"I must say, this was creative."

We go to geometry... Mrs. Cook... Yay...

"Today we are working on proofs." She says. "There isn't that much to talk about when it comes to proofs, you just need to figure it out for yourself."

"Mrs. Cook!" I say while raising my hand.

"What Miss Moat?" She snaps

"You can't assign us an assignment without teaching us. That isn't very fair... Proofs are hard from what i hear..."

"Look in your book and read then. I have things to do." I'm taken by surprise. She does this a lot. She will just go on her computer and instead of teaching us, will do whatever she wants... One of these days...

* * *

**Yeah... this is such a stupid way to end a chapter... but it is 2:30 here in the morning and i need sleep :P and i won't remember to fix the chapter tomorrow... so i am just going to post it like this :P**


	9. An Update from the Author

**So... My explanation for not posting is actually legit... For those of you who actually read this and enjoy reading it, sorry for not posting. Our internet went down and when we called to get it fixed the people said they would come fix it, but they never came to help us. So for a whole month i went without my dear internet. But we got a new company for our interwebs and i can now continue posting if people would like :) . Once again I apologize, even though it wasn't really my fault. I will post an update on the story tonight :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Finally the update. Sorry. I am also possibly going to start a walking dead fanfic too. I don't know yet though. I will update this every once and a while though for sure :)**

* * *

**~Kalel's POV~**

We decid to take pictures at Mel's house. She has a beautiful backyard, so we figure it is appropriate. So me and Melanie were getting ready in her bathroom. I am having Melanie do my makeup and I will do her hair. It seems pretty fair.

"Don't do anything crazy with my makeup!" I scream while laughing.

"Fine... Smokey eye look?"

"Too crazy!"

"Hmmm... Winged eyeliner?"

"With a natural eye shadow with it. I can handle that."

"Fine.. take all the fun out of my job..." I laugh. I love these personal moments with Melanie.

"What about your hair? Curly or straight? Up or down?"

"I was thinking curly up-do? Maybe?"

"I can do that." I say with a smile.

We finish getting ready and put on our dresses for the "finished look". Everything goes together perfectly.

The boys arrive and we all exchange boutonnieres and corsages. We take pictures, go to dinner, eat, then drive to the dance (The boy's parents let them borrow their cars... We all really need our own cars...) When we arrive to our school (It is where the dance is being held) we go in. We go find a place for us to set all of our stuff, and go dance for a while. A slow song comes on. So everyone goes to their date and dances with them. We split up from Ian and Mel and go a little further away from them.

"Kalel, you look so beautiful." Anthony whispers.

"You look pretty good yourself." I giggle. I lean up a little bit and kiss him on the lips.

* * *

**~Mel's POV~**

After a while at the dance, a slow song plays. Ian and I go on the floor, and seeing as neither of us dance, we just sway back and forth really. Like most people do at the dances.

"Awww! Look at Kal and Ant!" I squeak.

"Yeah, they are great for each other."

"Oh. My God... Ian, do you remember the flamingo dress at the store? And how we said we wanted Jess to wear it to the dance?"

"Uhhhh yeah?"

"Turn us quickly." I say trying to hold in my laughter. We turn and all of a sudden Ian begins to laugh really, really hard.

"That is the best thing I have seen all day!" he says in between laughs. He kisses me.

"This is why we are great for each other. We can laugh at other's dress disasters and then go right into a cute moment like that."

"Yeah." We keep dancing until the song is over.

"Hey Ian?"

"Yeah Babe?"

"Are you getting bored?"

"A little bit. Why?"

"Because I am... I feel like this is going to be a boring ass night."

"We don't have to stay if you don't want to. We can go to my house or your house if you want."

"Awesome. Do you think we should tell Anthony and Kalel we are leaving?"

"No. They will kinda assume it when they don't see us for a while."

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

**~Ian's POV~**

"Wanna watch a movie?" I ask. We went to Mel's house. It was easier this way so I wouldn't get to my house and have to drive her back to her house then go to my house again. This way I only have to go to Mel's house, then to my house.

"Whatever you want. I can set it up if you want to."

"Sure, why not."

"What do you want to watch?" She asks me.

"Whatever. I don't really care."

"Fine... Harry Potter (DO NOT OWN) it is."

We sit and watch the movie. Melanie is laying against my shoulder and toward the end of the movie i realize how late it really is. I look at her and realize she is sleeping. I try to stand up without waking her up, but decide that it is just impossible. Who would it hurt if I just stay here? It's not like we are doing anything, right? I just decide to sit there and drift off to sleep.

* * *

**~The Next Morning~**

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" Those are the words that wake me up.

"Daddy? What's wrong?"

"Don't act innocent. Why is he sleeping here?"

"Sorry sir, I must have just fell asleep on accident. I didn't intend on sleeping here last night."

"Oh, well that just makes it all better doesn't it?" Mel's dad says sarcastically.

"Dad... It isn't Ian's fault... I woke up and saw he was still here... I should have asked him to leave... Don't yell at him."

"He shouldn't have fallen asleep in the first place Mel!"

"GOD DAD! Just stop!" I have never seen Mel so angry with anyone... let alone her dad. "You treat me like a baby. We weren't doing anything. Calm down a little. We were SLEEPING! let me spell it out for you S-L-E-E-P-I-N-G! Ian, should probably go now... I'm sorry."

* * *

**~Mel's POV~**

"You're grounded... I hope you know that."

"And I hope you know that I hate you." I go straight to my room and I feel TERRIBLE for what I have just said to my Dad. I hear someone coming up the stairs and shortly after hear a knock on my door. "If you're dad, go away!"

"It's Mom."

"Fine..." Strangely, no matter what happens, the one rule keep in the house is if someone doesn't want you in their room, you don't go in, even if you just told your dad you hate him.

"What happened. All I heard was yelling."

"Ian accidentally fell asleep here and dad freaked out. That's it. Mom, I am sick of being treated like a baby."

"Mel, you have to try to see this through your father's eyes. He still sees you as his baby girl. So something as silly as your boyfriend sleeping over will set him off."

"It was an accident mom... That's all it was... a silly accident..."

"Did you explain it to your father?"

"Yes, he knows that Ian didn't mean to fall asleep... And either way, it wouldn't have been safe for him to drive home. He was tired, so he could have crashed and you are always telling me 'safety first'..."

"Well, your father is a little upset... What else can I say Mel?"

"Can I be alone now?" She leaves and I spend the rest of my day in my room alone.


	11. One more update :P

**Guys, i just don't know if i am digging this story anymore. If anyone wants me to keep writing tell me, but the updates are just so... bleh? i guess that is a good way of putting it for me. I will MAYBE update once in a while, unless people show some interest. No one is reviewing and I think that means either people don't like it, or they just don't care. and If people don't care, i don't want to write it. Thats just me I guess, but someone has been reviewing on my other story and that is why I keep writing that one and updating it at least 2 times everyday. I used to be like that with my New girl story, but no one is reviewing, so i think that unless i get people showing real interest in it i am just going to quit it.**


	12. Chapter 10

**Sooooo :) some people reviewed telling me to continue the story! Thank you guys so much! It means a lot that you guys care about this story, and you both know who you are :) so once again thank you! But some sad news will come with this little update before the story, sorry about that. I will either post a chapter every OTHER day and they will be about the same length as the previous chapters, or I can do a story every day but the chapters will be half the size, maybe one day per chapter? Sorry, but my other story is getting a lot of views and that is why I am making that one longer in chapter length! once again sorry for practically abandoning this story, but here is the newest chapter of New Girl. and this chapter will be following the long chapter every other day system, so if people want me to change after this chapter I will :) P.S. You may also notice that I changed my name on here to SparklyCupcakeKitten. SOOOO  
XOXO**

* * *

My mom was trying to get me to apologize to my dad, but I wasn't apologizing first. I wasn't at fault. Sure I said some harsh words, but he didn't need to react like he did. I already know things will be awkward between me and Ian... Thanks dad... I go to sleep and hope that he isn't upset with me though.

I wake up in the morning and decide to wear a cute little pink dress that I have with a pair of flats. My mom drove me to school because I refuse to get in a car with my dad. I go into the school and see Ian by his locker.

"Hey..." I say awkwardly.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I'm sorry about yesterday... My dad, he can be a total dick sometimes and I-" I am instantly shut up by a kiss.

"It's not your fault. It's mine. I should have left. If your dad wants to be mad at someone let him be mad at me."

"You're the best. You know that right?" I say with a laugh.

"Oh I know. I knew it all along. Finally someone agrees with me." He says while slinging an arm around my shoulders and walking toward our math class.

Cook is sitting at her desk on her computer as usual. I walk up behind her and ask, "Mrs. Cook?"

"Yes yes what is it?" She is playing some game on the internet.

"What are we doing today?"

Not looking up she says, "Whatever I tell you to do."

"Well!" She doesn't even take notice to me after I say that, but all I wanted to do was see what she was doing on her computer. If my mom finds out, which trust me she will, she will talk to the school about it.

She tells us what to do, but doesn't teach it... again...

"You aren't exactly doing your job..." Ian says to her.

"My job is to give you assignments and make sure you get a good education."

"You give us the assignments, but never teach them, therefore causing us to fail your class and tests. You call that a good education?"

"You need to learn to do things on your own. I can't always be there for you and tell you how to do each problem."

"It's... kinda your job to do that though... Isn't it?"

"You have a book for a reason, you should learn how to read, Hecox."

"You don't need to be such a bitch about it!" I yell out.

"Moat, go to the principle. NOW!"

"Fine whatever." I say grabbing my bag and walking out the room.

I go down the hall to the principle's office.

"Come in." He tells me.

"I was told to come down here to talk to you."

"What was the problem?"

"Can I start from the beginning?"

"Sure, whatever you need to do." I tell him everything that she has done throughout the year. That she hasn't even been teaching us and that is why more than half the class is failing. Then I tell him that I called her a bitch.

"First, you shouldn't call your teachers that. Second, I will get her sent down right away. Go back to class now Melanie."

"Thank you."

I start to walk down the hall and see Mrs. Cook walking down the way I came.

"Little brat." I hear her mumble.

"You're just mad because I stood up to you." I say back while continuing back to the class.

I walk in and see people just staring at me. "What?"

"You are the first person, in like, ever to stand up to her." Becky, another girl in our class says.

"It's nothing. Let's just do our work." I laugh. I go back by Ian and sit at my desk.

During lunch it was fun, seeing Kalel and Anthony. They ask us about where we went after the dance which leads to us telling them about the incident with my dad and stuff.

Not much else happened today. I go home, unable to go to Ian's because I am grounded. URGH! Parents... I go home and just grab some food and eat it in my room, not bothering to leave. I just go to sleep at about 11:00, without anything else to do except read and paint I am not going to stay up until midnight like I usually do. I drift to sleep and dream about not being grounded and getting to hang out with Ian. What else could I want right?


	13. hmmm that is awkward for me sowwy!

well... uhh this story is getting neglected again huh? sorry I just don't know how to proceed this... any ideas?


	14. Sorry

Well, I feel like (Excuse my language) shit for this, but if I can't figure out what to do... I am going to quit... I'm also losing A LOT of interest in writing this, because of my other stories. I got one suggestion, but the only issue is that Mel is grounded and can't hang out with them... so idk! maybe during lunch though... if I continue. I'm sorry for those of you who actually like this story... this year is my Junior year of hs though and it's the hardest year ever... and i'm already drained, losing time for my other stories as well... I can try to keep doing this, but if I can't find the time I'm just gonna figure out how to finish it in one chapter... once again I feel like shit for it, but if I need to do it for the stories that I enjoy writing, then I will, because if I don't enjoy something I will just put half my effort in, but if I love doing it, which I used to, then I put in my all for it. Maybe I will try to do another fanfic, but one where I can work better from it? I don't know anymore... there have been a lot of updates, and i'm sorry for that as well... I feel terrible for it. but I have to go now, so goodnight and once again, sorry!


End file.
